


Похороны

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Один из персонажей оказался на похоронах другого.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436





	Похороны

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Один из персонажей оказался на похоронах другого.

Он вернулся. Неясно, зачем, почему так скоро, буквально сбежав обратно в белое безмолвие зимы. Насмешливая мысль о том, что убийц тянет на место преступления, только вызвала новый приступ тошноты, подавленный лишь усилием воли. Ещё одним. Его воле теперь действительно можно было только позавидовать. Но чего она ему, в конце концов, стоила.

Если так подумать, одной жизни. Всего одной, вместо сотен и тысяч, но если бы эти сотни и тысячи людей погибли, он не чувствовал бы себя сейчас настолько пустым. Виноватым и жалким, возможно, но только несколько минут до момента, пока его Домоклов Меч не положил бы этому конец своим падением по принципу домино.

Малиновые языки пламени смотрелись ирреально на фоне холодного снега, мгновенно растапливая всё вокруг и испаряя. Члены почившей Хомры провожали в последний путь своего непутевого Короля с неизменным девизом. Видимо, боялись, что силы быстро иссякнут со временем и промедление осложнит осуществление таинства в дальнейшем.

Красный Король исчезал в любимом огне, не оставляя после себя ни крови, ни костей, ни пепла. Мунаката опустил взгляд на свои ладони: нет, крови всё-таки немного осталось. Ею были испачканы пальцы и капитанский мундир, но он будто и не хотел расставаться с этим напоминанием, хотя мог сразу отмыть в снеге хотя бы руки, ещё тогда, стоя на коленях возле трупа Суо. Или когда искал на бывшем поле боя потерянные очки. Нашел — треснувшие как его идеалы, но руки оставил в следах своего преступления. По отношению к собственным чувствам и принципам, конечно. Для страны ведь это был подвиг.

Однако для тех, кому Микото был дорог, при всем понимании Мунаката навсегда останется убийцей их Короля. Потому за последними всполыхами алого пламени он наблюдал издалека, надеясь не попасться никому на глаза. Он был здесь лишним, несомненно, но и оторвать взгляда от растворяющихся в морозном воздухе искр не мог. В воображении они сами собой складывались в очертания огромного красного меча, зависшего над местом трагедии, того самого, что так и не упал, разрушив всё вокруг, а лишь замер на несколько секунд тяжелой глыбой в паре метров над их головами и растаял вместе с жизнью своего владельца.

Этот крест носят все Короли, и Рейши не исключение. Кто знает, может, скоро и его Домоклов Меч даст трещину и перестанет слушаться, обрекая его на неизбежную гибель.

Он устремил взгляд в небо, а затем прикрыл пекущие глаза, улыбнувшись почти неуловимо. Слова, что шептал ему Микото перед смертью, он будто и не слышал, но был уверен, что однажды память благосклонно их вернет. Просил ли тот прощения, завещал ли приглядывать за брошенными членами клана, или признавался в любви... Нет, последнее маловероятно. Не похоже на Суо, даже в такой момент. Хоть тот и выглядел внезапно потерянным, даже виноватым, черт бы его побрал. Заставить того, кто всеми силами хотел тебя спасти, убить тебя, не оставить выбора человеку, привыкшему держать перед самим собой слово, — о какой любви здесь могла идти речь? Только о той, которую никто больше не поймет. Верно, Мунаката никогда бы не простил Красному Королю, если бы не его рукой был нанесен решающий удар в самое сердце. Если бы не им было потушено бушующее пламя.

Пушистые хлопья снега вновь закружились в воздухе, напоминая о том, что этой зимой во всех смыслах горячих объятий Суо Микото ему не видать. Ни этой, ни следующей, ни одной из грядущих зим.

Реальность бросала ему первый действительно серьезный вызов. Синий Король принял его с усмешкой, отвернулся от пустынного поля их последней битвы и твердым шагом пошел навстречу будущему, оставляя своего лучшего противника позади. И только слыша напоследок в подсознании ироничный, до мурашек глубокий голос: «Так-то, Мунаката, вот эту упертую занозу в заднице я узнаю».


End file.
